Sorpresas de azúcar
by Jonathan Killer
Summary: Suga oculta muchas cosas dentro de si; Oikawa tiene el peor de los secretos; Semi soporta el peso de sus acciones ilegítimas. Tres setters, tres almas, tres rutinas diarias distintas, tres personas diferentes; un secreto, una sola verdad.
1. 1- Prólogo

1.- Prologo

-Habla, ¿quién te hizo esto?- no era la primera vez que le veía así. En algunas ocasiones le pillaba con esa aura asesina, siempre durante un partido, pero, ahora no estábamos en uno, es más, ni siquiera nos encontrábamos en el instituto. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a pasar. En especial porque se trata del equipo de voleibol...

-Estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?- Maldición, me han descubierto. Y de todas las personas que hay en el mundo, tenía que ser la bestia de Iwa-chan.

-Todo este tiempo, ¿pensaste que me creería tu cuento?- Odio cuando Daichi se pone así,me hace sentir culpable por todo lo que he hecho, bueno, supongo que me lo merezco, de todas maneras yo... No soy nadie.


	2. Capitulo 1 Sombra

**Capítulo 1 "Sombra"**

La final para elegir al equipo que iría al Falcón había terminado. El último partido se llevó consigo una oleada de suspiros, gritos, emociones, lágrimas y algunos "Ganamos", todos los presentes sentían que era una ilusión, mientras que los jugadores pensaban y sentían por el peso de sus cuerpos desgastados, estar atrapados en un vil sueño: Pero era la realidad.  
Los participantes del torneo de primavera habían reanudado las actividades del club, en especial esos tres equipos que dieron lo mejor de sí para ganar, lamentablemente uno de ellos fue quien se llevó la victoria: el Karasuno.

Matsukawa, Hanamaki e Iwaizumi festejarían su último día en Aoba Jōsai. Al igual que Ushijima y Tendō del Shiratorizawa. Extrañamente algunos de los titulares pertenecientes al Karasuno también saldrían a festejar. Tres equipos que no tienen nada en común se reunirían en el mismo lugar sin darse cuenta, sin mirarse siquiera, sin cruzarse en el camino del otro hasta entonces. Pero un suceso los obligaría a crear un lazo de » _amistad_ « y no era para menos ya que sus armadores tramaban un plan a las espaldas del equipo al cual pertenecían. Sin embargo los setters de tercer año no querían ser vistos ni descubiertos.

-Hey Oikawa, ¿por qué no quieres venir a festejar con nosotros?- preguntó la estrella del Seijo.  
-Tengo asuntos que atender, pero no te preocupes Iwa-chan estaré contigo una vez haya terminado todo.- cantó Toru en el mismo tono burlón y dulce que usaba usualmente con Hajime.  
-Está bien, procura no demorar mucho.- lo sabía, Toru mentía, lo estuvo haciendo con tanta naturalidad que incluso le causo escalofríos en ciertas ocasiones. Aun así, prefería saber por sí mismo a qué tipo de lugar iría una vez le quitaran el ojo de encima. No por nada organizó una salida falsa con Hanamaki y Matsukawa -quienes mantenían las sospechas puestas firmemente en su armador-.  
-Sí, trataré...

-Wakatoshi-kun, vamos a un café, escuché que gente interesante y talentosa se reúne ahí- su pelo rojo se movía al compás de sus palabras, su mano puesta en el hombro de su estrella le reconfortaba con el dulce calor desprendido de la misma.  
-Es muy tarde Tendou, no creo que siga abierto- una voz grave interrumpió la invitación en proceso de Satori.  
-No, no, no, Eita-kun, se dice que en la noche es más emocionante -su tono vocal cambio un poco, volviéndose entusiasmado y agitado- además, las cosas más interesantes suceden de noche ~  
-Muy bien Tendō, me has convencido - sin adornar sus palabras, yendo a lo real directamente, no se esperaba menos de la antigua estrella del Shiratorizawa- Iré.  
-Ah...- los ojos del pelirrojo parecían dos enormes estrellas en ese momento- Gracias Chico milagroso.- no lo parecía pero era la primera vez que accedía a algo de manera tan sencilla, Satori estaba conmovido, aun sabiendo que todo era una farsa.  
-De acuerdo, hagan lo que quieran, solo tengan cuidado al andar por la calle. - camino usando pasos lentos y cortos. Pero a su vez constantes, logrando perderse casi por completo en la distancia.  
-Fase uno: completada~

-Muy bien, supongo que son todos.- festejó solo y para sí mismo el capitán de Karasuno.  
-Sí, lo son- la voz suave de su armador angelical sonó detrás suyo, pero no le veía a los ojos, su mirada se desvanecía en la pantalla de su teléfono.-Mm... Oye Daichi, me tengo que ir.  
-¿Sucede algo Suga?- interrogó Sawamura  
\- Algo así

Una sonrisa ladina mostró sus blancos colmillos; una sonrisa ladina ocupo su rostro; una sonrisa... Solo era una sonrisa sin significado. Sin emociones.

-De acuerdo, te dejaré ir hoy, pero la próxima vez te quedaras hasta el final.

Una mirada sincera y pura, con preocupaciones nobles y normales descubrió la mentira pintada en el rostro del contrario; obligándose a hacer algo permaneció en silencio para descubrir la verdad.

-Sí, si- moviendo su mano en forma de despedida pasó al lado de sus compañeros.- nos vemos

Su delgada figura desapareció frente a sus ojos al cruzar por la esquina, perdiéndose entre algunos arbustos y una casa.

-Asahi... Comencemos...  
-¡Si!

La noche les otorgo una nueva vida, las estrellas deseos y la Luna temores. Dejando todo atrás sus siluetas son forzadas a ser remarcadas con tinta negra en el pavimento. Sin importar quienes hayan sido o serán, ni el peso de sus acciones y mucho menos la falsedad de sus actos. Siempre y cuando puedan ver a su alma acompañarlos en la fría y oscura noche, nunca perderán de vista su objetivo...

-¡Llegan tarde!-chilló aquel hombrecillo  
-Lo sentimos, pero no se preocupe...

 _Tres alma_ s.

-Porque...

 _Un secreto._

 _-_ Ya estamos aquí...

 _Una verdad._

 _-¿_ Estás seguro de que él está ahí adentro?- la respuesta, para su mala suerte era obvia y predecible, una simple afirmación con la cabeza fue necesaria para perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. -Voy a entrar  
-¡Espera Iwaizumi! no podemos entrar aún, ¿lo notaste cierto? No iba sólo, si no me equivoco lo acompañaba el setter de Karasuno y el de Shiratorizawa, necesitamos pensar un poco.- sus palabras tenían que estar bien medidas o la "bestia" perdería el control y causaría un caos total.  
-Oigan...- hablando de los dos equipos más odiados por los turquesa o más bien por Oikawa. -Si no me equivoco ustedes también están aquí por su compañero, ¿cierto?- habló con respeto el capitán Sawamura Daichi  
-Si, al parecer no somos los únicos... ¿También lo notaron cierto? El extraño comportamiento...- siguió la conversación el número 4 del Aoba Jōsai.  
-Semisemi es fácil de leer...- directo y sin honoríficos, creo que Satori ya no debe juntarse con Ushiwaka. -¿Les parece si entramos? No veo lo interesante en estar aquí afuera...  
-Concuerdo contigo- ahora era el turno de Matsun para hablar.  
-Esto haremos, entraremos y permaneceremos distribuidos, procuren no estar en el centro. No queremos ser pillados. ¿Les parece?- Redirigió la conversación Makki.  
-Sí, suena bien- musitó Asahi.  
-Bien, vamos entonces.

El lugar parecía grande y lo era. Los chicos del Seijo estaban en una esquina y el Shiratorizawa en otra. Mientras que Asahi y Daichi estaban en lo que parecía ser una mesa algo escondida por el lado izquierdo del lugar.  
Pasaron 5 minutos y no hubo novedad alguna. Al frente, un escenario abarcaba casi en su totalidad el largo del local. Diferentes tipos de personas presentaron actos cortos, una mujer de mediana edad recito una hermosa lectura en atril, un hombre algo viejo compuso sus propios trucos de magia y un adolescente hizo Stand-up. Nada fuera de lo normal...  
Un pitido seguido por una voz suave sonó por la mala colocación del micrófono. Un hombre algo redondo paso al frente y, aparte de resolver ese problema molesto para los oídos habló...  
-Gracias por venir, en serio agradezco a los presentes por su participación y ahora permitan me presentarles a lo que han estado esperando todo este tiempo- su brazo derecho se estiró haciendo un ademán algo particular- Demos le la bienvenida a " _Gekk_ ō" que interpretara la canción »There are worse things I could Do« de stockard channing.  
El presentador bajo del escenario, las luces se apagaron, gritos y silbidos rondaban por el lugar hasta que una melodía disipó aquellos ruidos. Daichi no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal aparición, Asahi se había quedado sin palabras. No es para menos, pues el dulce Suga al que todos recuerdan como amable, tranquilo y por así decirlo 'incapaz de romper un plato' era el centro de toda la atención, una luz proveniente del techo le bañaba, llenando toso su ser. No, ese no era el Suga que ellos conocían, el Kōshi de ellos no tenía un piercing en la lengua, tampoco usaba aretes y mucho menos ropa negra.

 _ **Ese Sugawara Kōshi era un impostor.**_

Sus corazones latían más rápido que de costumbre. Y cuando por fin se adaptaban a lo que veían, la ilusión comenzó a cantar...

 _There are worse things i could do_  
 _Than go with a boy or two_  
 _Even though the neighbourhood_  
 _Thinks i'm trashy and no good_  
 _I suppose it could be true_  
 _But there are worse things i could_ do

Una segunda luz salio de la nada tomando como víctima a un chico castaño el cual usaba una camiseta negra debajo de una chaqueta también negra.  
Su voz salio de manera fluida. Sin embargo sus amigos y enemigos no podían procesar lo que veían y oían.

 _I could flirt with all the guys_  
 _Smile at them and bat my eyes_  
 _Press against them when we dance_  
 _Make them think they stand a chance_  
 _Then refuse to see it through_  
 _That's a thing i'd never do_

Ambas luces permanecían encendidas y el proceso inició nuevamente. La dulce voz de Kōshi resonó en los oídos ajenos y los impregnó con un sentimiento melancólico.

 _I could stay home every night_  
 _Wait around for mister right_  
 _Take cold showers everyday_

Era hora de verlo, su paradero fue resuelto, bajo la luz blanca su pelo plateado brillo. Un pelirrojo sonriente por la situación de repente dejó de hacerlo.

 _And throw my life away_  
 _On a dream that won't come true_

La voz castaña resonó.

 _I could hurt someone like me_  
 _Out of spite or jealousy_

-Así que por esto no querías que viniéramos- pensó Ushijima, no podía pestañear, la voz melodiosa pero a la vez grave de Semi le balanceaba en un limbo interminable.

 _I don't steal and i don't lie_  
 _But i can feel and i can cry_

Una voz dulce y desconocida para Daichi volvió...

 _A fact i'll bet you never knew_

Tres voces...

 _But to cry in front of you_  
 _That's the worst thing i could do_

Un alma...

Tan rápido como inició el show, encontró su apogeo y se esfumó como el humo de un cigarro en la fría noche sin estrellas...

 _ **Hasta aquí, gracias por leer mi primer -al parecer- song fic.**_  
 _ **Espero contar con sus reviews por si les ha gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **Este capitulo lo he hecho desde el celular, así que mis mas sinceras disculpas por si hay faltas ortográficas. Una cosa más, el nombre "Gekkō" significa luz de luna en japonés.**_  
 _ **Ojalá y te haya gustado tanto como a mí y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **PD: Un agradecimiento especial a**_ _ **Ren.00**_ _ **por seguir esta historia, espero y este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Sayonara~**_


	3. Capitulo 2 Seis meses

**Capítulo 2 "Seis meses"**

El torneo de primavera se acercaba minuto tras minuto. Uno a uno, los integrantes del equipo ponía lo mejor de sí en cada entrenamiento aunque por supuesto, unos lo hacían más que otros. Fue en ésa 'corta' época que encontré el amor, no quiero presumir pero mi confesión terminó exitosamente y ahora poseo a la mejor novia de todas: Yui Michimiya, una mujer increíble a mi parecer.

Y no podía guardarme mi relación así que le conté todo a mi mejor amigo. No mentiré, al momento de revelarle mi relación sentía mis mejillas arder por la vergüenza, las preocupaciones tormentosas se esfumaron al momento de ver la enorme sonrisa que abarcaba su rostro seguido por lo más esperado, su aprobación. No dejaba de sonreír y felicitar me. Se excusó para ir al baño cuando vio a Yui venir hacia mí, siempre se sale con la suya ese maldito a quien tanto aprecio. Al terminar de hablar con Yui busque a Suga para irnos juntos a la práctica.

El desempeño puesto en los remates, bloqueos y recepciones comenzaban a ser notorios -lamentablemente- en la blanca, suave y tersa piel de Sugawara Kōshi. La aparición de manchas entre verdes y moradas era algo inevitable. En múltiples ocasiones le hicieron la misma pregunta "¿Qué te pasó Suga?", el chico de pelo gris siempre respondía con una sonrisa de lo más angelical posible "He estado practicando mi seguimiento de bloqueo". Al principio sus compañeros se tragaron esa mentira pasándola por verdad, no lo parecía pero las recepciones eran dolorosas. Con el pasar de los días se suponía que los moretones desaparecieran o solo bajaran en gravedad, contrariamente a lo establecido parecían aumentar en color, tamaño y sensibilidad. Daichi notó eso, mas sin embargo lo ignoró por un tiempo.  
Comenzó a contar las veces en las cuales Suga se retiraba antes que los demás. Para el moreno, Asahi, Shimizu y Tsukishima les preocupo la condición del vice-capitán quien poco a poco emitía cada vez más mentiras.

Suga se había vuelto hábil en el ámbito de mentir y sonreír falsamente.

Era un día normal. El Sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, me dirigía a la máquina expendedora para elegir algo que tomar e inconscientemente gire a mi derecha solo para encontrar a Yui siendo guiada por Daichi. En mi mente formule a donde iban y lo que harían. Sentí un nudo iniciar en mi estómago, el cual se expandió como si de algún parásito se tratase pasando por mi hígado, mis pulmones y mi garganta. El oxígeno que antes había entrado con regularidad a mis pulmones ahora lo hacía en bocanadas, la cabeza me dio vueltas y mi vista se distorsiono un poco. Mareado decidí sentarme al lado de la máquina para tratar de tranquilizar los síntomas que sufría mi cuerpo. Miré el cielo y los árboles que se encontraban plantados alrededor, aún no sé cuándo ni en qué momento las lágrimas salían como dos riachuelos de mis cuencas. Y al igual que un dúo musical, el nudo de mi cuerpo se apretó más estrujando mi pecho, pero no dolía, el sentimiento solía ser semejante al vacío.

El vacío de perder a la persona más preciada para ti, el vacío de saber que nunca te amará como tú lo haces a él, el vacío que sientes cuando tu persona favorita con la cual quieres pasar el resto de tu miserable vida es hetero y tú eres un asqueroso gay...

Al terminar las clases te marchas te de la escuela con la excusa de no sentirte bien, ni siquiera le mencionas te algo a tu "mejor amigo". Sabías que al presentarte como de costumbre en el club tu corazón pasaría por una agonía interminable por querer llorar al momento de ver a Daichi.  
Y bueno, no es como si te necesitarán, es decir, tienen al prodigio de Kageyama y al líbero- armador Yuu. Sólo estorbarías con tu estado depresivo.  
Anda ve a casa y duerme, ignora al mundo y busca la salvación cuando el manto negro llamado noche por los humanos tome el control de sus cuerpos.

La noche cayó y salí a caminar. Mi madre dormía plácidamente, al igual que mi padre mientras que mi alma se perdía en algún punto del cielo. Vague por las calle. Capté como los locales se iban cerrando uno a uno, dejando solo a los karaokes, restaurantes y tiendas algo extrañas con las puertas abiertas.  
Al cabo de quince minutos la garganta se me seco, por lo que tome la decisión de entrar a uno de esos lugares extraños para pasar el rato y si era posible beber y tal vez comer algún aperitivo. Un local llamó mi atención, sus puertas eran negras, las paredes portaban llamativos graffitis. Anteriormente puede contemplar la entrada de tres personas; supongo que entraré.  
Aprecié el contorno de mí alrededor, ubicando las salidas de emergencia por si ocurría una emergencia. Al frente un escenario ocupaba la mayor parte del largo de este local. Un hombre muy parecido al subdirector camino por el escenario hasta llegar al centro, al parecer ocurrirá una clase de show, por lo que el dice dos mujeres cantaran. Bueno, me quedare un rato más.

Suga quería expresar sus sentimientos de una manera nueva, no solo con palabras normales, aburridas y usadas por todo el mundo. No. Él anhelaba el momento de poder demostrar sus emociones de modo que la gente no sintiera lastima al escucharle, sino más bien le admirara por como lo hacía. Y en ese local encontró la llave que tanto buscaba.

Llamó al mesero y preguntó si podía participar en el show. Con suavidad y entre susurros la respuesta fue positiva, una lista se deslizo por su mesa acompañada de un "pasará después de cuatro actos más, elija la de su preferencia", por cómo le habló supo que se trataban de canciones "¿cómo supo que elegiría una canción y no un truco de magia?" pensó "Los enigmas de la vida".

Una canción acaparó mi atención, su nombre en inglés era "Hopelessly devoted to you". Opté por esa ya que la cantaba antes de entrar a la preparatoria. Ah que viejos recuerdos...  
Los espectáculos pasaron en un chasquido y cuando entre en razón mi cuerpo veía al presentador. La gran y única diferencia de lo pasado hace cinco minutos: lo miraba desde el backstage.

-Y ahora escuchemos la voz de un chico desconocido por nosotros, su debut como cantante comienza con la dulce melodía titulada "Hopeless devolved to you".

La luz se apagó y me empujaron para hacer frente al público, no tuve otra opción más que caminar a paso lento por el escenario, a mi parecer sus medidas no eran tan grandes como imaginaba. Una oleada de silbidos y gritos me sobresaltó, en el instante menos esperado la musica perteneciente al inició de la canción resonó por el lugar sin crear ese molesto y desafinado eco. Las voces y cualquier otro sonido existente fué opacado por el segundo tiempo de la canción. Poco después, mientras mis manos temblorosas sujetaban con dulzura y miedo el micrófono comencé a cantar...

Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
My eyes are not the first to cry.  
I'm not the first to know  
There's just no getting over you.

Sujetaba el micrófono con menos fuerza, el miedo que sentí se desvaneció, mi pecho vislumbro de entre la neblina un rayo de esperanza y trajo consigo recuerdos dolorosos.

I know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you.  
But, baby can't you see  
There's nothing else for me to do?  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you.

Una sonrisa escapo por mis labios al recordar la orgullosa y pura mirada que Daichi siempre me ofrecía.

But now,  
There's no where to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside.  
I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you.

Oye Daichi, ¿estás observándome?, me gustaría que lo hicieras ya que esté es mi verdadero yo.

My head is saying "Fool! Forget him"  
My heart is saying, "Don't let go"  
Hold on to the end,  
That's what I intend to do.  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you.

But now,  
There's no where to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside.  
I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you.

Con el mismo miedo dejé de sujetar el micrófono. Silencio. Nadie emitía un sonido raro y mucho menos aplaudían. "La he liado" pensé y de repente un simple grito felicitándome se oyó por el lugar e instantáneamente los aplausos, gritos y silbidos resplandecían a mí alrededor.

Lo ves Daichi, no es necesario tu amor.

Sin ti presente he salido adelante.

Mis emociones están en su lugar gracias a que demostraste tu amor al demonio que me odia y me aleja de tu lado.

Daichi...

Te amo, por favor no te vayas con otra persona quería no sea yo...

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Para comenzar voy a aclarar que actualizare ensu mayoría los viernes, sábados o domingos. Hago esto por que si no me pongo un horario fijo entrare en hiatus.**

 **La siguiente semana sera -posiblemente- la historia de Semi u Oikawa.**  
 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**  
 **Pd: el titulo es así por que la historia se narra más o menos por ahí.**

 **~Sayonara~**


	4. Capítulo 3 Nunca más

**Capítulo 3 "Nunca más"**

Mis temblorosos pasos me llevaban a las escaleras del escenario, miré por última vez al público enardecido -deseaban oír mi voz una vez más- y salí de su campo de visión ocultando mi presciencia en el backstage. El hombre organizador de espectáculos posaba sus ojos en mí, ¿será un pervertido? En repetidas ocasiones he notado la mirada penetrante -generalmente proveniente de hombres- sobre mi cuerpo, ¿pero quién soy yo para decir que están viendo eso y no otra cosa? Aun así, es algo aterrador.

\- ¡Bien hecho chico refrescante!.

La voz se me hizo conocida, por lo que giré a mi derecha y nuestras pupilas se encontraron; era el mejor armador de la perfectura, Oikawa Toru.

\- Oikawa, ¡¿qué haces aquí?!

Pregunté algo exaltado, mi mente no reaccionaba a la peligrosa tempestad vecina de ojos almendra.

-Esa fue una buena presentación.

Instantáneamente giré a la izquierda, solo fue un segundo en el cual identifiqué al armador del Shiratorizawa, lo recuerdo, la revista de voleibol semanal colocó una foto de su equipo.

Realmente la he liado...

-Nunca pensé verte en un lugar como este, dime, ¿te gusta cantar en secreto?- su tono era normal, no parecía querer burlarse, tal vez solo jugueteaba un poco, puede que sea parte de su personalidad.- ¿o solo vienes a perder el tiempo de manera divertida?

-Oikawa, déjalo... - ¿es imaginación mía o ese armador está irradiando brillo?

-Si. Si.

\- ¿Acaso ustedes dos se conocen?- pero que pregunta mas tonta hice.- Se llevan mejor de lo que pensé a pesar de ser enemigos legítimos -Bien hecho Suga, remendaste tu error de manera épica.

-Conocí a Semisemi en este lugar, ambos hacemos un dúo en cuanto a música se trata, ¿verdad?- Oikawa le guiñó el ojo a ¿Semisemi?, creo que así es su nombre. Deben llevarse muy bien.

-Si, somos un dúo- hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro algo pesado-, para aclarar me opuse al inicio, pero este tipo logró convencerme junto con el gerente para ejecutar las canciones en un mismo acto.

-Suena muy duro... am...

-Soy Semi Eita, armador de Shiratorizawa. Es un placer.

-Sugawara Koushi, puedes llamarme Suga, el placer es mío al conocer un armador de alto calibre como usted, Semi-san.-Parece un buen tipo, al contrario de Oikawa.

-Así que tu nombre es Sugawara...Es lindo, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Pensé que ya lo sabias Oikawa-san -hable mientras una sonrisa se forjaba en las comisuras de mis labios.- Tengo que retirarme, nos vemos mañana -manteniendo la sonrisa de hace un momento salí por la puerta trasera, sus voces trataron de detenerme sin lograrlo. Al cerrarse la puerta sentí como una mano sujetaba mi muñeca.

-Tú, ¿no te gustaría crear arte con el chico castaño y el de pelo monocromático?- habló el gerente agitado- No es necesario que respondas ahora, mañana espero tu respuesta, a las 10 pm en este mismo lugar, nos vemos.

Al igual que un rayo, apareció y desapareció dejando una interrogante, ¿cómo afrontar tal compromiso del cual recién me entero?, mañana a las diez. Salir de casa podrá ser un problema... ¡En que estoy pensando! No haré nada disparatado como esto. Incluso volver a casa es un riesgo. No pienso arriesgarme más...

Los minutos pasaron, seguía el camino de hace un rato para volver a casa. Mi mente barzoneaba por algún punto inexistente de la calle, ¿qué habrá querido decir ese hombre con arte? Sin darme cuenta o posiblemente por naturaleza llegué a el lugar denominado hogar. Sin temor a los -posibles- regaños de mi madre encamine mis pasos a su interior y posteriormente a mi habitación, nada, ni un solo ruido, no se percató de mi ausencia.

Extrañamente sentí un vacío en mi pecho. La adrenalina de recitar mis sentimientos a un montón de gente desconocida perduraba en mi organismo. La monótona vida creada a partir de los caprichos pertenecientes a aquellos que necesitan estar con alguien para sentirse amados carcomía la piel de mi cuerpo. Los alaridos de la gente. Los aplausos del público. Quiero sentirlo de nuevo. El ser apreciado por algo más aparte de mi usual "sonrisa angelical" .Una necesidad que va mucho más de las convicciones normales. Aquella sensación de encajar por completo. Estoy harto de ser siempre pisoteado en cuerpo y alma por alguien más fuerte, talentoso, ágil, prodigio. No soy libre y nunca lo seré si dejo que un tipo cualquiera tome mi lugar. Mañana iré al entrenamiento y gozaré de cada momento bueno y malo, no me quebraré tan fácil. No lloraré frente a alguien de nuevo. No sufriré de amor, sin importar que el hanahaki corroa mi alma y me ahogué en una gran cantidad de flores que la materia de mi cuerpo ha creado. No lo haré más.

Nunca más...

 _¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?-_

Miré por el lugar buscando explicación alguna. Sin encontrarla, analice la situación, ¿me estaré volviendo loco?. No es nada normal escuchar una voz directamente en los tímpanos...

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Perdonad si no es lo que esperaban.**_

 **Tenía el capítulo más sensual de todos en mi memoria con dos mil palabras y más sabrozura. Lamentablemente ocurrió una tragedia:**

 **Al estar en época de graduaciones, asistí a la fiesta de una amiga y bam, que empieza a llover cuando ya iba a mitad del camino T.T mi teléfono se salvó porque lo metí dentro del pantalón, pero no me percaté de que mi memoria USB estaba en mi chaleco, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde. En esa memoria no solo tenía el capítulo, sino también tenía un avance del siguiente capítulo, dos nuevos y últimos capítulos pertenecientes a "La carnada definitiva ha sido devorada" y unos tres One-shots de "Mi dulce cuervo sin plumas". Solo a mí me pasan tragedias al querer actualizar de manera intensiva y en masa. Pinshi vida. Traté de hacer el capítulo con la misma cosa hermosa y preciosa del original, pero no salió igual.** **  
** **Se me acabó la inspiración como por la mitad.**

 _ **Gracias por leer mis penurias y haber llegado hasta aquí.**_

 _ **Ha sido un placer y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo sin fecha.**_

 _ **~Sayonara~**_


	5. Capítulo 4 The silence

**Capítulo 4 "The silence"**

Un nuevo día asomaba sus fauces para devorar mis sueños y pesadillas. La noche anterior logré conciliar el sueño gracias a la tranquilidad de la misma. Sinceramente no creí que lo lograría... tanta adrenalina en solo unos cuantos minutos, parecía que cruzaba un acantilado a través de una cuerda floja. Pero supongo yo que no volverá a pasar. Una parte de mí se aferra a la vida monótona de siempre, mientras que otra busca la emoción en el escenario.

Me prometí no volver a este lugar, pero las circunstancias del día de hoy no me ayudaron en lo absoluto. Ver a Daichi tan acaramelado con Michimiya durante el almuerzo aumentó mis deseos de querer gritar y cantar nuevamente en el escenario... Y aquí estoy, en este lugar lleno de gente normal, extraña, amable, hija de puta, hermosa e imperfecta.

No tardé en pasar al escenario. Extrañamente mis manos no sudan, mi corazón ha dejado de palpitar, todo pasa tan lento, puedo ver cada rostro a medida que me acerco al micrófono. La música hace rito de aparición, empieza como algo imperceptible, pero a medida que avanza su volumen aumenta...

Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

Siento los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos y no puedo pensar en todas las facetas que he visto el día de hoy en Daichi, pareciese que su nueva razón para vivir es Michimiya...

Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

Cada sonrisa y sonrojo que le has dedicado, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de mis sentimientos? ¿no ves el daño que me estas causando?

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please

Al parecer no. Se cuando alguien sonríe con el corazón y también cuando lo hace por obligación. No soy un idiota...

Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you 

Mi voz fluye y llena los oídos de la audiencia, están más que felices. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de mis emociones, pensé que cantar despejaría mi mente, cometí un error. Al terminar la música bajo del escenario, los gritos o abucheos han pasado de largo, ni siquiera sé que está pasando. Solo me limite a bajar las escaleras y seguir mi camino de largo. Puede que alguien me esté hablando, puede que no le importe a ni una persona ahí adentro. Al final ya no importa.

Salí del local y como si se hubiera vuelto algo normal y casual, camino a casa lentamente. ¿Qué hará Daichi en este momento? Me regaño a mí mismo por la tonta pregunta, si mis cálculos no me fallan deberían de ser las doce o posiblemente la una de la mañana, a esta hora ya debe de estar rendido en su cama.

Un largo suspiro sale de mi garganta y me deja un vació por debajo de los pulmones.

Realmente quiero gritar, destruir algo con mis propias manos y llorar a gritos. La peor mezcla de emociones que puede existir en este mundo. Aunque recapacitando y re-ordenando mis pensamientos, tal vez lo más sensato que puedo hacer es romper cosas con la cabeza de Michimiya. No, no, no. No. Tengo que ser un adulto, así que de manera responsable, en vez de romper la cosas en la cabeza de Michimiya, voy a romper la cabeza de Michimiya con un bate.

O eso me encantaría hacer...

Dime Iwa-chan, ¿me amas?

Si tú me hicieras esa pregunta yo respondería con un 'si' inmediato. Siempre he querido decirte todos mis sentimientos, pero temo que cuando eso suceda tú dejarás de mirarme. Realmente no quiero perderte. Por eso asisto a este problemático lugar. Para aliviar mis penas... y hoy tú también has asistido, parece que no vienes solo pues Maki y Matsun están contigo, es más, el maldito de Ushiwaka se atrevió a asomar su horrible cara por aquí.

A mi parecer Suga y Semi no se han percatado de sus compañeros que los ven desde sus respectivos lugares. Tal vez sea mejor así. Si llegasen a verlos enloquecerían.

Iwa-chan me has descubierto. No puedo ver tus ojos por las luces que vienen y van. No sé si demuestran odio u otra cosa.

Pero estoy feliz, ya que con esto podré saber lo que realmente piensas de mi. Incluso podría confesarme.

Mi corazón late más rápido que de costumbre y la energía fluye en mis venas con euforia.

No puedo esperar a terminar esto para hablar a solas contigo...

El show termina dejando a todos los miembros del público con júbilo, gozo, _éxtasis_. Las luces se apagan y los tres chicos bajan del escenario al mismo tiempo que los jugadores salen del local en busca de sus armadores.

La costumbre dicto al gerente agradecer el buen trabajo de sus artistas. Oikawa, Semi y Suga corresponden el agradecimiento por mera cortesía y sin decir una palabra más rezumaron del lugar.

El escenario parecía un juego de ajedrez: los jugadores e íntimos amigos del trío eran las piezas blancas, mientras que los armadores representaban a las piezas negras. Desde cierta perspectiva las piezas blancas han tomado la ventaja y la reina negra salió victoriosa en el escape.

Semi notó algo extraño al salir del local, una esencia demasiado conocida para su bien. No quiso exponerse más. Se despidió de Suga y Oikawa y marchó a toda prisa por un callejón.

Un joven caballo negro partió a su hogar. Distraído miró al cielo y luego a los alrededores, algo no estaba bien, juró escuchar pasos detrás suyo y temiendo lo peor corrió en dirección opuesta a su destino. Los pasos se volvieron toscos y Suga se percató de ello, intentó correr más rápido, pero el eco de los mismos se oían cada vez más cerca. "¿Acaso este es mi fin?" se cuestionó antes de girar en una esquina...

Por último, el rey negro no tuvo intención de correr ni esconderse. Al contrario, esperaba ser rencontrado por los nobles caballos blancos y la torre. Caminó a paso lento y certero, levanto la vista para observar las estrellas y aunque la reciente niebla amenazaba con ocultarlas, aún eran visibles sólo unas cuantas. Bajo la mirada y ahí estaba; un exhausto Iwa-chan. Al parecer se separó de Makki y Matsun y le buscó corriendo. Demasiado genial y adorable para su bien.

Es en este dulce momento que el show abre el telón y los verdaderos actores salen a escena, una inquebrantable duda emerge de entre la multitud de interrogantes vacías...

¿Quién será la última persona en mantener el acto sin perder la compostura?


	6. Capítulo 5 Problemas

Capítulo 5 "Problemas"

Giré por la esquina. Aunque mi cuerpo gritara y tratara de doblegarse para evitar atravesar esa esquina, el sentimiento de querer huir de quien fuera que me persiguiese era aún mayor.

El pánico me apresó y cuando reaccioné estaba en el suelo, miré hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que una voz tremendamente familiar resuena en mis oídos... "Lo siento pero no te detenías"... Mierda...

Salté por el último bote de basura de ese callejón y salí del mismo. Era extraño. A pesar de recorrer una larguísima distancia, aún sentía esa esencia varonil provenir de algún lado. Y aunque creo que es un producto de mi intensa imaginación, siento que estoy en peligro, en peligro de dos enormes bestias come hombres...

Siento a las partículas de mi cuerpo agitarse e incrementar mi calor corporal. Trato de mantener la cabeza fría y los pies en la tierra para no divagar en los posibles resultados de este encuentro. Pero me es imposible con Iwa-chan mirándome mientras jadea y recupera el aire.

Ah, aquí viene. Me estoy llenando de euforia, oh joder, eso sonó muy sucio... me imagino, se acercara hasta una distancia algo cerrada y me proporcionara un golpe justo en la mejilla, me regañará y seguramente me arrastrará a casa; eso es lo más posible en este caso... Lo siento Iwa-chan, pero no puedo cambiar esta parte de mí.

-Hola Iwa-chan, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Oikawa, ¿qué fue lo de hace un rato?

-Tan directo como siempre...

-¡Lo siento pero no te detenías!

-¡Asahi suéltame, me lastimas el brazo!- intenté forcejear, pero Asahi es demasiado fuerte

-Suga, tranquilízate, si dejas de forcejear te solaremos...

-Está bien...- pareciera absurdo, sin embargo, este dolor en el hombro es molesto

-Asahi, suéltalo.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si

-De acuerdo...

-Ahora, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?- cuestioné sin vacilar ni dar vueltas, yendo directamente al grano.

-Queremos que nos diga que haces tú aquí y porque no estás en tu casa como debe de ser, ¿al menos le pediste permiso a tus padres?, deben estar preocupados- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?, ¿acaso me necesitas para algo?, ¿no ves que mi corazón sigue rompiéndose por ti?

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?, ¿acaso eres un acosador?- tal vez empeore, tal vez mejore solo un poco.

-Te equivocas, esa no era nuestra intención, nosotros...

-Suficiente, olvidaré que me estaban siguiendo- No, no quiero esto- Esto nunca pasó, esta conversación nunca se dio- Alto, detente, no avances más, te arrepentirás- Adiós, me voy a casa- No es lo correcto, pero si lo mejor...

-Oye Suga esper... ¿Daichi por qué me detienes?

-Déjame esto a mí. Hey Sugawara, dime, ¿a qué le temes?, ¿por qué huyes?, si no has hecho nada malo, ¿cierto?- maldición, me ha puesto en jaque

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo no le temo a nada de esto y mucho menos estoy huyendo...

-¿Entonces porque siempre pones excusas?, ¿por qué te alejas en momentos inoportunos para ti?

-¿De qué me hablas?- Mierda

-Todo este tiempo, ¿pensaste que me creería tu cuento?- Odio cuando Daichi se pone así, me hace sentir culpable por todo lo que he hecho, bueno, supongo que me lo merezco, de todas maneras yo... No soy nadie.

-Como he dicho antes, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que me hablas...

-Lo sabes perfectamente, lo sabes mejor que nadie en este lugar, eres el responsable de todo esto. Dejemos de jugar...

-Jamás pensé que se darían cuenta... Ah, ya no tengo que ocupar esta miserable máscara...- Me han descubierto, ya no hay nada más que hacer.

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Lamento que sea corto y también que posiblemente esté mal redactado, pero vienen mejores tiempos.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos después.

 _Sayonara_


	7. Capítulo 6 Máscara

Capítulo 6 "Máscara"

La máscara que me esforcé por crear se desmoronó con un ligero soplido del apaciguado viento. Aquella máscara, la que ocultaba mis sentimientos certeros y mis verdades mortíferas. La que me protegió de muchas cosas, me impulso para no caer en ningún momento y ver siempre hacia adelante, aun cuando el futuro no era alentador. Pero ahora se destruía como un castillo de naipes. Podía ver cada acto impuro que cometí en el pasado con aquellas cartas que caían una por una...

La primer mentira que dije sobre mi ausencia, la furia que desencadeno la tempestad. El inició de mi vida en el escenario y mi descenso en el voleibol. La vez que golpee con fuerza a un chico fuera del local que suelo frecuentar. La vez que me golpearon y mentí diciendo estuve practicando seguimiento de bloqueo para evitar que se preocuparan e indagaran en mi vida.

Todas esas cosas... tal vez yo ya no tengo salvación y este es mi final.

Después de estas faltas, es posible que salga del equipo de vóley, no creo que Daichi me perdone...

La persona que más amo en este momento está en mi contra y no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera pedir por clemencia, solo me aburriría más y más mientras caigo en espiral.

Y ahí estaba... frente a esos ojos amenazantes y hermosos.

Al menos intentaré divertirme lo más que pueda antes de abdicar...

Esa agresividad que una vez sentí me rodeaba. Mirar al frente y encontrar el cinabrio frente a mí me paralizo. Inmediatamente me detuve. Ver a Tendou parado ahí, al final del oscuro callejón, al otro lado de la calle. Con la tenue luz de las lámparas iluminándole la mitad del rostro. Caminé hacía él.

Pero un fuerte olor a colonia tomó toda mi atención.

Al parecer no estaba solo.

-Tan directo como siempre- y me mi mente tan diva y vaga como de costumbre

-Oikawa...-ah, comienza a enojarse

-No lo entenderías, Iwa-chan...- No pienses en nada

-Oikawa, tu...

-Iwa-chan, dejemos el tema aquí, ¿quieres?- soy lamentable, engañando a mi mejor amigo de infancia. Engañando a la persona que más amo en este mundo. Despreciable

-Como quieras, solo quería decirte que realmente te veías genial allí arriba...

Como si hubiera tomado una enorme dosis de cocaína, mi cuerpo se estremeció, mi mente se nublo, el mundo desapareció ante mis ojos. Solo quedaba mi adorado Iwaizumi. ¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿A él le gusta como canto y actúo en el escenario? ¿Es esto un sueño?

Todo parece indicar que sí. Sin embargo, las sombras, los más mínimos detalles de cada planta, cada casa y edificio lo vuelven dudoso. Todo parece tan real, pero a la vez, tan falso. Estoy inmerso en una mentira que yo mismo he creado, una grata mentira que tal vez no lo sea...

Lentamente mire a mis compañeros. Primero el As y luego al capitán. Una sonrisa mal intencionada y burlona se formó en mis labios. ¿Acaso no es esto lo que quiero?

Luz. Oscuridad. Soledad. Una pintura. Lluvia. Fuego. Se derrama. Se quema. Se deforma. ¿Quién es el hombre de la pintura? ¿Seré yo?

Llamas. Relámpagos. Una risa. ¿De dónde provendrá? ¿Cómo puede reír de esa manera si todo está siendo destruido? Llanto. Gritos. Desesperación. Silencio...

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A qué te refieres con máscara?

-Como oíste, he estado ocultando esto. Tanto tiempo, tantas caras, tantas palabras para que al final todo mi pasado se resuma en esta mierda...

-¿Podrías cuidar un poco tu lenguaje?...- Asahi tan inocente como siempre

-Lo haré solo porque somos viejos conocidos

-Ahora, Sugawara, sabes que esta zona se caracteriza por ser muy peligrosa y aún así aquí estás, ¿por qué?

-No tengo por qué decirte mis motivos- en especial si tú los creaste sin mi consentimiento- además, las cosas que haga y los lugares a los que vaya no son de tu incumbencia ya que esta es mi vida, yo sé qué hacer con ella, tu no decidirás por mí...-

-Lo haré si lo que haces atenta a tu integridad física

-Esas solo son palabras -pues has llegado un poco tarde para protegerme

-Hablo en serio, Koushi...

-¡Cállate! No te atrevas a decir mi nombre de nuevo

¿Por qué? Porque no quiero que mi nombre salga de esos labios.

¿Por qué? Porque soy alguien impuro que no merece un halago como ese.

¿Por qué? Porque estoy atrapado.

Cenizas. Fango. Destrucción. Mi entorno se transformó. Mi corazón se estrujo. La soledad que tanto me había acompañado me envolvió en sus brazos, justo como lo hacía cuando era un adorable niño.

¡Cállate! ¡Silencio!. Las voces de mi pasado han vuelto. Mis emociones verdaderas están saliendo. No creo poder aguantar más. Quiero gritar. Pero no me atrevo. Quiero correr. Pero no siento la fuerza suficiente. Quiero ser como antes y que las cosas vuelvan conmigo. Pero es algo imposible...

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Gracias por leer y les deseo un excelente domingo o cualquier día en el que lo lean.**

 **Nos vemos después.**

 _ **~Sayonara~**_


End file.
